


Did You Know?

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Antlers, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair points out something interesting to Jim about antlers.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - antlers prompt





	Did You Know?

  


Did You Know?

  


“Hey Jim, did you know that all male reindeers loose the antlers before Christmas? The only one that keep them are the females.”

“What are you trying to say?” 

“That Rudolph wasn’t actually a Rudolph at all. We should call her Ruby Red Nose from now on. Dasher could be Susie, Dancer could be… well she could stay Dancer. Anyway, my point is, they would all be females.”

“Chief, I don’t think it really matters if they are males or females. Do you?”

“I guess not. Did you also know that females are better at directions and don’t get lost. Now, we know for sure the reindeers were females. Right, Jim?”

“Blair, you do know that Rudolph is just a legend, right?”

“Hush, Jim. Santa will hear. It’s bad enough he has to change the reindeer song to Ruby the Red Nosed Reindeer. But now he finds out you don’t believe.”

“Oh, please. You are so full of it.”

“Jim, let me sing the new song to you.”

You know Debbie and Susie and Prancy and Vixen  
Carma and Cara and Donna and Blitzen  
But do you recall  
The most famous reindeer of all?  
Ruby the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose  
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it glows  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call her names  
They never let poor Ruby  
Join in any reindeer games

Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
Santa came to say  
"Ruby, with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"  
Then how the reindeer loved her  
As they shouted out with glee  
"Ruby the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
You'll go down in history"

“Cute, very cute, Chief.”

“But do you believe?”

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone to read my paper?”

“I got it, Jim. You believe, you just don’t want to say it out loud. Now sing Ruby the Red Nosed Reindeer with me.”

“I’ll sing with you all right.”

All that could be heard in the loft was laughter.


End file.
